


Drabble: Eyes But Mine

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Song Lyric Title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-30
Updated: 2005-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><span class="small">In a car with a girl,<br/>Promise me she's not your world.<br/><i>-Andy, You're A Star by The Killers</i></span></p>
    </blockquote>





	Drabble: Eyes But Mine

**Author's Note:**

> In a car with a girl,  
> Promise me she's not your world.  
> _-Andy, You're A Star by The Killers_

In the end, it wasn't anything like what Jude had said. Then again, Jude hadn't said much. Jonny hadn't, either. It hadn't been about talking. It had been about finding pleasure in dark spaces. It had been about a friend's hand, helping you out like only a friend could.

Jonny shoved his hands in his pockets and leaned against the brick wall. "So this is it, then?"

Jude exhaled and his breath materialized on the air. "Yeah."

"All right." Jonny stuck out his hand. "Bye, Jude."

Jude shook it. "Bye, Jonny." He turned away. So did Jonny.

Neither looked back.


End file.
